


Fireworks

by CephissoFics



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, MATTLEX, matt helders - Fandom
Genre: Champagne behind the house, Fireworks, First Love, Good start in the new year, I know I said I wouldn't release anything for a while but couldn't help myself >, M/M, Memories, New Years Eve, Secret Kisses, Smut, Sorry I'm Late, Surprises, Yeay Mattlex, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CephissoFics/pseuds/CephissoFics
Summary: Alex and Matt had planned to spend the New Years Eve together. It would be their first year as a couple counting down together. However, a nasty blizzard makes it impossible for Matt to keep his promise to come to Sheffield, leaving Alex alone that night. After failing to furthermore distract himself the singer decides to head to bed early, as he didn't care about the countdown anymore. Lying on his bed he finds himself remembering the prior year and losing himself in the memories.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to release that little one-shot last night but was too busy to edit it in time, so here we go now~ ^^  
> I guess since it's still the first of January it does count as a New Year's fic? (Yeah? Maybe? I dunno)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and take it as a good smutty start into the year 2018!

It was only 10 pm when Alex turned out the lights in his house in Sheffield. 31st of December marked the Calendar - New Year’s Eve - but he was alone. Only an almost empty glass of bourbon and a piece of paper with a pen being his guest that night. He did get asked him out and invited him, but that the person he wanted to spend that night together with was unable to join him.

They just saw each other a few days ago, however, the fact that it would be their first New Year’s Eve apart from each other saddened him. Separated by continents, the ocean and a blizzard making it impossible for Matt to fly over.

Alex was an adult and understood that some things couldn’t be helped, but he allowed himself to be disappointed. He was looking forward to this night since the beginning of December. The two always spent that night together, ever since they were kids.

In their teenage years, they sneaked out a bottle of champagne from Alex’s parents and secretly shared it behind the house. They both never drank even a pinch of alcohol until that night and so they got very drunk very quickly, making them end up kissing when the town’s church clock hit midnight.

After promising never to talk about the kiss somehow the same thing happened year after year, until almost a decade later they both knew that they didn’t need an excuse anymore.

Back then - one year prior - Matthew took Alex’s hands looking deep into older’s eyes and finally revealed his heart to his best friend.

“I luv ya, Alex.” he said, properly more clear than anything he every pronounced in his life.

The clock tower denied Alex the opportunity to answer, as it hit midnight the moment Alex’s name left the younger’s lips, which connected with his just in time for the last tone to ring out.

Just like the years before Matt turned away after separating their lips, attempting to leave, however, this year Alex wouldn’t let him leave. He quickly grabbed the other’s hand, pulling him back with as much energy as he could come up with, completely misjudging his strength and bringing both to fall into the grass. He was lucky Matt had a fast reaction, prompting himself up over Alex, avoiding to crush his lean body underneath him.

“I luv ya too.” was all Alex could force out between his trembling lips, while his cheeks coloured themselves in a delicate rosy pink.

After that, there were no further words required. Matt’s eyes were sparkling brighter than the fireworks above their heads when he led his - new - boyfriend into the warm house. It was just the two of them like destiny meant for it to happen, all their other friends had cancelled the night for different reasons.

Alex’s heart was beating up his throat when they reached the younger’s generous bedroom. Like on cue he started walking over to the bed, until he felt Matthew’s strong hand on his wrist, pulling him back into his strong arms, then pinning him to the now closed door.

Taken by surprise a tiny squeaking sound escaped Alex’s mouth before the younger shut him up with a passionate kiss. Matt then brought the older’s hands over his head securing them with one of his own, fidgeting with the other on the hem of Alex’s sweater, pulling it up, revealing the slightly flushed but still fare skin and letting it fall to the ground. Soon the singer’s trousers followed the shirt’s fate, leaving Alex only in his briefs.

“Gosh, ya look so gorgeous!” Matt exhaled with heavy breathes after separating their lips to admire the smaller man in front of him. He then let go of Alex’s hands, grabbing his arse and thighs and lifted him up, gently pushing him back against the door.

“Ma..Maffew..” Alex struggled to spell as his from excitement glossy eyes searched for the ocean blues of the drummer. His nervousness was written all over his face and filled Matt’s heart with delight.

“Don’t worreh, I won’t hurt ya.” the younger ensured Alex, not knowing that it was the older’s first time.

Moderately Matt started scattering small kisses and love-bites all over the older’s torso before playfully sucking on his sensitive nipples, coaxing out dewy moans from Alex.

“Ah… Matt. I …hmmm” no word seemed to form in his mouth and so the older decided to let actions talk, clawing his digits into the other’s shoulders and back of the head, bending it up to kiss him once again.

“I trust ya.” Alex then managed to spill, with a slight nod.

Unnoticed by Matt Alex had tugged up the back of his shirt, ready to pull it over the younger’s head, carelessly letting it slip out of his hand and fall next to his own.

He felt his heart skip a beat, seeing Matt’s firm chest hectically rising and falling under the breaths of extasy. It wasn’t the first time for the singer to see the bare torso of his friend, however, anything and everything felt new and somehow different since midnight.

Steady in the younger’s grip Alex let his fingers brush down Matt’s broad chest and stomach, only stopping when he reached the fly of his pants. With one last concerned glance, he then thumbed them open, his hands slightly shaking while doing so.

He immediately felt the bulk under the zipper he was slowly dragging down until he was able to push the heavy jeans over the well-shaped arse -joining the other clothes.

Alex earned himself a deep groan when his digits innocently slipped over said bulk and hooked themselves into the trunks’ waistband, pulling them down with a gulp.

The older inhaled a shaky breath, Matt was much bigger than he ever had imagined in all the lonely nights.

“Ya ok?” the younger asked, worried Alex would push himself just to satisfy him, it wouldn’t be the first time the singer did that.

His concerns should die out before they could fully form when he felt long skinny fingers twisting and turning along his shaft. There was yet another talent he needed to mark on Alex's seemingly endless list of abilities -his skillful fingers. With a soft smile, Matt leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Matthew knew they had to move over to the bed eventually and if it was just for the lube. Carefully he balanced the other away from the door and over to the mattress, where he lied him down on the counterpane, before climbing on top of him. Feeling his heart skipping a beat he opened the nightstand’s first drawer - without losing sight of Alex - rummaging around for the lube. When he found it he placed it next to the pillow.

Alex’s dewy eyes which were observing Matt’s every move and focused only on him. The drummer was now paying some attention to the older’s with anticipation throbbing cock, finally liberating it from under the tightened fabric of the navy blue underwear and letting it bounce against the other’s stomach.

“Ah…” Alex exhaled in surprise by the sensation of the hit and following hot interior of the younger’s mouth. It made him twitch and almost hit the other’s throat deeply.

When he felt the slick tongue Matt wound around his shaft, up and down, then sucking on it in a thirsty motion Alex threatened to lose his balance, as his body reacted heavily to the younger’s skilful blowjob.

Matthew delicately let his tongue play around the glans hungry for the salty-sweet pre-cum oozing from his boyfriend’s cock.

After letting Alex's dick slide out of his mouth he licked his lips he praised him “Delicious. Ya taste so good.”, before then kissing Alex, giving him a taste of his own, while searching with his hand for the little bottle.

 

“Where is…” the drummer started, breaking the kiss when he couldn’t seem to make out the gel’s bottle.

“Lookin’ for this?” Alex grinned while letting the lube dangle in front of Matt’s eyes. “Always ahead of ya.” he continued, his cheeks blushing in a soft pink tone and his bottom lip worrying between his teeth.

“Ya sooch a tease.” Matt smiled, snatching the bottle from him and flicking the cap open, to let the sticky fluid drop down on his cock, spreading it evenly.

“Ready?” he then asked breathing heavily in anticipation.

“Now or never.” Alex tried to answer with confidence but failed to hide the nervousness that made his voice shake.

Alex moaned out in surprise when he just seconds later felt the big head of Matt’s penis knocking on his back door. Immediately he younger grabbed both cheeks of the singer’s arse, spreading them wide, not only offering himself a heavenly view that made his heart skip a beat but also let him gain better access the inside of the other.

After gingerly pushing against the sensitive skin he let his penis glide up and down the entrance, Alex’s heart threatened to stop and making him start breathing heavily while clawing himself into Matt’s thighs.

It was then that Matthew realized that it must be Al’s first time, so he held himself back and took it slow. He listened to the rhythm of his heart, carefully pushed against the delicate skin thrusting deep inside Alex’s beautiful bum.

It took him a second to adjust to the tightness around his member, using the moment to brush away a lost strand of hair from the smaller man’s forehead and continuing his thrusts.

“Breath,” he whispered the soft advice, pulling out of the singer just a little to push back in again slowly building up a pattern.

After he felt Alex relax he repeated his actions while letting his hands wander around, drawing imaginative lines all over his boyfriend’s chest, then leaning in for a deep kiss. Just like his dick, he let his tongue slide into the other’s mouth, playing and entwining their tongues together and picking up speed.

“AH! Oh god…” Alex suddenly broke their lips apart - calling out in surprise - as Matt hit the perfect spot, then quickly slamming his hands over his mouth fearing their neighbours could have heard them. However, he couldn’t help moaning and huffing underneath his fingers, completely overtaken by emotions. He felt Matthew rob him of his sanity with every thrust he gave him and soon felt his own muscles cling tightly around the younger’s member.

“Wa… wait… Matt.. waih.. AH!” Alex couldn’t hold himself back anymore, grasping into Matthew’s shoulders and wheezing sweet curses into his ear. Matt’s cock kept penetrating his prostate, making the singer’s body bend and twist out of control.  
He almost felt overwhelmed by the radiation of Matt’s command. It was a complete turn on for him though, seeing and feeling the usually so kind man pushing into him, harder and harder without mercy for his pleads.

 

Alex couldn’t even remember when he started touching himself until he felt his cock throbbing with excitement and closing up to his climax.

“Maffew… I… I ….” he started unable to articulate his needs when he felt that the younger was just as ready as he was.

With a gentle smile, Matt nodded, signalising that he understood even without words. He propped one arm up, to hold himself above the lean figure of the singer, stroking the older’s twitching dick with the other.

“Ah…hmmmm… Maaaaaatt..” Alex moaned when his body started to shiver in ecstasy, the urgency of relief growing with the second.

“Please.. “ he then begged, already feeling his penis leaking. “Please Maffew, I need it….” he wheezed out his muscles now joining their rhythm, massaging Matt’s erection inside.

“Fook Alex…” the drummer groaned deeply, his movement picking up in speed and strength feeling himself getting dangerously close to climax.

Caught by surprise Alex moaned out loudly, arching his back up before letting himself fall back on the mattress again. His hands started to struggle desperately grasping to not lose the hold on Matt’s thighs.

“Maffeeeew…” he moaned one last time and with the next thrust coming all over the younger’s hand and his own stomach, chest rising and falling in a rapid manner.

“Shhhh… It’s all good ma lil kitten.” Matt whispered, while his eyes were pinned to the oozing greatness. His tongue slipped out between his lips, slowly licking his bottom lip. He then relocated his hands on the older’s hips, holding on and sending a few last deep thrusts inside his boyfriend, finally coming himself.

  
Alex’s eyes were still filled with passion when Matt wrapped him up in his strong arms and brushed his digits over the singer’s biceps.

After a short moment of silence, they looked each other deep in the eyes, sealing the night with a desirous kiss, while slowly slipping into dreamland.

*

Yet another deep sigh left Alex’s lungs when he finally pulled himself out of the memories. It was ironic, this year would have been their first New Year’s kiss as a couple.

‘Shit…’ he cursed to himself as he felt hot silent tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting the pillow below. All that time he had managed to distract himself, control his feelings, but now, just one hour left till midnight, alone in their bedroom everything seemed to collapse over him.

When he closed his eyes the fatigue of his troubled heart won over him, dragging him into a deep sleep. He couldn’t care less about the countdown at this point anyway, not in this loneliness.

 

That was until he suddenly felt an icy pair of lips brushing against his own.

Immediately his eyes fluttered open, staring at the shadow man seemingly hovering above him.

“Who?!” he called out, squinting to make out the nose and jawline of his boyfriend when a single rocket outside the window dipped the room in a bright purple and golden light and reflecting off the ocean blue eyes of Matt’s.

“Ma…Maffew?!” he asked in disbelieve, as the man with the broad shoulders smiled at him, making any doubt vanish. “Bu… But I fought ya were stoock in New York…” Alex went on before being silenced by the same pair of cold lips that had awoken him a moment earlier.

“Ya realleh wanna talk about tha’ now? It’s almoost midnight.” Matt questioned, while finally stripping himself off his coat, letting it slide to the floor next to the bed.

Alex just shook his head, while his heart beat picked up the excitement forming in his stomach. Sitting up he looped his arms around the younger’s neck, pulling him into a kiss to ring in the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a Happy New Year and want to shout out a special "Thank you" to all my new and amazing (and super talented) friends I was blessed to meet before the end of 2017.  
> To the woman that remembered me of my love to Mattlex: [Gabi ](http://esparafuso.tumblr.com//) <3  
> Our lovely and super sweet [Mimi ](https://mimimarilynlove.tumblr.com//) <3  
> Inspiration and motivation on two legs: [Ellie ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustineblues/) <3  
> And [Ash ](https://gouachley.tumblr.com//) and [Lya ](http://sorethpid.tumblr.com//) <33 even I didn't get the chance to talk too much with you guys yet, I'm looking forward to do so in 2018!
> 
> I also want to thank all you readers out there, following my updates with loyalty and supporting me! <3
> 
> Let's rock 2018!! :D


End file.
